The present invention relates to a tool for creasing and folding material such as paper drywall interior and exterior corner seams.
The present invention was registered in the U.S Patent and Trademark Office Disclosure Document Program on Oct. 19, 1993 as U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 329761 with the title of "Kressa".